Conventional drainage channels typically comprise a hollow molded concrete member with the channel being defined by the contours of the concrete member. Such drainage channels are difficult to shape to varying drainage paths, do not scale efficiently and are difficult to ship. Accordingly, there is a long-held but unmet need for drainage channels that are adaptable, scalable and easy to transport.